


Back to the beginning

by freedomqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Holby City
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomqueen/pseuds/freedomqueen
Summary: AU. Berena | Berenice Wolfe, belongs to one of the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’ pure blood families of Great Britain. Serena McKinnie, the first witch born into her muggle family. Through their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the girls will learn that  the world is not as simple as black and white or divided into good people and death eaters. What will become of them when Voldemort’s imminent rise into power is terrorizing the Wizarding World once again? Where will their loyalties lie?Time doesn’t stop: Bernie Wolfe, became a well-trained witch, specialising in Defence Against the Dark Arts and became a distinguished auror. Serena McKinnie, on the other hand, did everything within her power to avoid the magical world that Professor Minerva McGonagall had invited her to years ago. What will happen when the snake and the eagle face again?





	1. Of snakes and eagles: first acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> Embrace the madness, they say... that's exactly what I did. The result? My first attempt at writing a Holby City/Harry Potter crossover. I hope you like this first chapter and give the story a chance. I might surprise you ;)
> 
> I also would like to thank my awesome beta-reader kiefercarlos ♥, for her patience and for reading the chapter over 10 times. Hope she won't get tired of me anytime soon. 
> 
> If the story isn't that bad and you want to, kudos and comments are always welcome; as well as constructive criticism. ENJOY! ♥
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to BBC or J.K Rowling. Lucky them.

* * *

 

“Berenice! Come on, girl. You’re going to be late on your first day. Wolfes are never late.”

 

Eleven year old Berenice Wolfe, preferred Bernie for short, which was what her father affectionately used to call her. However, her mother insisted on calling Bernie by her full birth name; Irene Wolfe also persisted on labelling attributes to her daughter that were supposed to be ‘family traits’, although the youngest witch of the Wolfe family couldn’t possibly see any of those characteristics reflected on herself; just like Bernie being ready on time.

 

_When am I ever on time? Never._

 

Truth be told, Berenice Griselda Wolfe –middle name to honour her grandmother– never being on time was just the beginning of the _Not Much Like a Wolfe List_ the girl had mentally made since she’d been able to tell the differences between her mother and siblings.

 

 _Wolfe._ To Bernie’s mother, Wolfe meant belonging to one of the twenty-eight legitimate pure blood families of Great Britain. Irene had told her once that in the early 1930s, a ‘Pure-Blood Directory’ had been published anonymously; Bernie remembered her father had highlighted the word _anonymously_ questioning the directory’s veracity. It listed the twenty-eight truly pure-blood families of Britain, according to the unknown authority who had written the book; these families were called the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’, the most ancient families of witches and wizards –Wolfes alongside Malfoys, Longbottoms, Lestranges, Ollivanders and Weasleys and another twenty-two exclusive surnames completing the list.

 

Young Bernie Wolfe sooner rather than later learned to trust her father and eldest sister’s judgment when the matter ended up being pure-blood/magic born versus _muggles._ Johannes Wolfe and his eldest daughter, Elizabeth Wolfe, were against any distinctions between _muggle_ and magical people –they had taught Bernie that differences between _muggles_ , wizards and witches were, indeed, undeniable. They most certainly came from nothing but different worlds… but that was it, neither of them were better than the other, neither _muggles_ or magic born; they were just simply different.

Bernie was proud of her father and her sister; they had both been killed in action. Johannes Wolfe was a versed, well-trained wizard, he’d specialised in Defence Against Dark Arts (DADA) and had become a distinguished auror; Johannes had worked in the Ministry of Magic even before Grindelwald had become a famous dark wizard. Elizabeth Wolfe, on the other hand, would have been joining the Ministry of Magic after she finished her training to become an auror.

However, when hostilities escalated before Voldemort unleashed his power, Elizabeth among other applicants, despite not being officially qualified aurors yet, were allowed to take part in several operations. There was nothing Johannes could do to counter the Minister of Magic’s permission. Voldemort’s Dawn was still recalled as one of the most tragic and darkest moments of British magic history; some magic historians even dared to call Voldemort’s Dawn, The Great War, comparing its rising to that of Gellert Grindelwald’s.

 

Elizabeth, such like many of the others applicants, had been young, recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she would have been the youngest auror ever in the history… but Voldemort had been greater. Entire magical families had perished under Voldemort and his followers torments; young wizards and witches lives snatched violently away before their time, to ensure Voldemort’s downfall; the magic world was still mourning their dead.

Following her father and sisters legacy, Bernie had sworn to become an auror someday; she was not as clever as her sister, nor as charming as her father had been but Bernie was sure of one thing: she was determined. She would become an auror to protect and serve the wizarding and _muggle_ world, _to protect and serve_ , just like Johannes and Elizabeth had; paraphrasing Hufflepuff's motto, Bernie had sworn every night –in the most utmost s ecrecy– to her pillow: _to protect the lot, and treat them just the same_. Helga Hufflepuff had sworn to teach the lot and Bernie would protect them. 

 

Johannes and Elizabeth had taught her something she would always remember; her father had explained to Bernie that when she turned eleven, a letter would arrive summoning her to start her magical training at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like he had been summoned or her mother Irene, her sister Elizabeth and the twins (Laust and Julian) years before she had.

Every night before bed time Johannes, at Bernie’s persistent request, told his little girl the tale of the Four Founding Members of Hogwarts –that would give Bernie dreams full of endless adventures. Bernie recalled her father always finished the tale saying that all houses were just as important and worthy as any could be; each Great House –Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff– had something to teach to every single student that set foot on Hogwarts' ground… if the pupil was eager to see beyond the seeming differences. Then Johannes would affectionately tap Bernie’s nose with an accomplice smile; standing now before the mirror, arranging her robe and black tie Bernie could still retrace the memory. It warmed her fearful young heart.

 

Johannes and Elizabeth’s values were nothing like, the values that Bernie’s mother pretended to teach to her after their deaths. To Irene, there was only one option for her daughter when it came to Hogwarts and that was belonging to –quoting– `the greatest house Hogwarts could have´: Slytherin.

 

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

 

“You are a Wolfe, after all.” Irene’s had repeated over and over again. “Wolfes have belonged to Slytherin house from Hogwarts first days.”

 

Despite her mother’s wishes, since Johannes told Bernie the history of the Four Founding Members, their daughter’s eyes had been caught by only one of them: Rowena Ravenclaw; the elder witch had caught the young witch’s attention.

Irene could (and would) never know but Bernie’s biggest yearn was, that when her time came to join Hogwarts, she would belong to Ravenclaw. Bernie was fascinated by the story of Rowena Ravenclaw; she would borrow every book from her father’s private library containing anything and everything about Hogwarts and Rowena Ravenclaw’s history.

The little wolverine, as Johannes used to call her, several times even tried (fruitlessly) to persuade her elder siblings to tell her more about Ravenclaw –she was determinate to learn more about the House she was going to join (that wish remaining a secret to herself only), although the twins, Julian and Laust, showed no enthusiast at all to tell their youngest sister tales of a house that wasn’t their own.

During her excursions to the family library, Bernie learned about grief and that not all tales have a happy ending; Rowena and her daughter Helena’s story opened Bernie’s innocent eyes to the harsh but yet beautiful real world.

It was September the first, the beginning of her first year at Hogwarts and it was only hours away; Bernie looked longingly to Rowena’s trading card and smiled sadly at it, closing her eyes and pressing it to her heart.

 

“Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind.” She repeated in front of the mirror.

 

With her wish on her mind and, most importantly, in her heart, Berenice Wolfe looked herself into the mirror one last time, adjusted her new robe again, taking a deep breath and left her bedroom to come and face her mother who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs; Irene smiled proudly at the sight of her beautiful daughter.

“Come on, Bern.” Irene encouraged her, tending a soft hand for Bernie to take. “We do not want Slytherin to lose their most valuable addition due to delay.” Bernie gave her mother her best smile and took her hand before heading to the door.

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the mysterious Sorting Hat were waiting for her.

 

*******

 

“Serena, are you ready?” Adrienne McKinnie was getting anxious; one could say anxiety was the expected feeling after the turmoil that had been her life since her daughter turned eleven years old.

 

After dealing, processing and embracing what was going to be their future, Adrienne didn’t want her daughter to be late on her first day of school and give the wrong impression –not when Professor Minerva McGonagall had put so much effort and patience in welcoming them to this… Adrienne still wasn’t sure what to call it yet. Life style? Adventure? Revelation? _Life_ would do, that was how McGonagall had put it: “ _This is your life now. If you, of course, choose to let your daughter become what she was destined to be: a great witch_.”

Adrienne was sure it was going to take them more time to _really_ get used to their new situation but she was positive they would make it, she and Serena had always managed to face adversity and not letting her daughter be late on her first day would be a pretty good start for their new life.

"Just one minute, mother!" Adrianne’s daughter answered.

There had been nothing out of the ordinary in Serena’s life according to Adrienne. Yet when her daughter turned eleven years old everything drastically changed for the McKinnie family.

“Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn’t explain when you were angry or scared?” McGonagall had asked them, both girl and mother shared an astonishing look. McGonagall gave Serena a disguised smile and quick wink and then explained (very patiently to both Serena and Adrienne) the fact that Serena was a witch. The young professor looked through her glasses at the pair of them; a mischievous grin appeared on the woman’s face when she also announced that not only was Serena a witch but the girl was the very first witch of the McKinnie family. Adrienne thought the smile looked strange on Minerva McGonagall’s face, but didn’t mention it… the woman in emerald-green robes striked her as someone she didn’t really want to cross.

Hogwarts’ admittance letter was firmly grasped in Serena’s hand. The refined old envelope, written in a firm but ever so delicate handwriting read:

_MISS. S. MCKINNIE,_

_Second Largest Bedroom,_

_11 Arthur Digby Terrace_

_Holby_

_Wyvern_

With her mother’s hand in hers and the letter in the other, Serena being gifted with photographic memory, still recalled the letter’s entire contents, each and every single word. The first page read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Ms. McKinnie,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

The second page of the letter contained all the things students from first-year would require, from what to wear to course books, recommendations regarding a pet and the reminder that first-year students were not allowed to have their own broom.  Serena had laughed at that, both she and her mother thought it was a joke, until they disposed the letter and they continued arriving, countless numbers of them.

During the meeting with Minerva McGonagall, she had explained to the McKinnie family that, apparently, something had happened with Hogwarts’ wizards and witches record and something about owls being bewitched as well… the result being that when the letter(s) were sent, the most important detail about Serena’s letter was forgotten: Serena and her family were new to the magic world. Professor McGonagall offered her sincerest apologies on her behalf and the headmaster of the school: Albus something –neither Serena or her mother could remember the headmasters surname.

 

Adrienne could tell Minerva McGonagall was surprised by her reaction; it was not every day that a witch, deputy headmistress showed up at your door to tell you there was a witch in the family. The emerald-green robed witch was surprised when among a thousand questions Adrienne could make, she asked how they were supposed to get the things Serena needed –books, clothes or whatever was expected these days in magical schools– or, even more worriedly, how they were going to pay for those things; what kind of money did magic people use and where was she going to get it. Professor McGonagall, relieving Adrienne’s rising anxiety, explained the bank  (Gringotts Wizarding Bank) would take care of it, to quote the woman: “Not a wizard or witch has ever been left out of Hogwarts because they haven’t had the means –money– to purchase what was needed, and there never will be.”

 

Later that day when the self-proclaimed witch left the house, Serena and Adrienne were still in shock. There were so many questions, doubts… but September the first came more quickly that the McKinnie’s could expect.

 

Adrienne and Serena were impatiently waiting on Platform 9; the green cloaked woman appeared (out of nowhere) at the precise time she said she would be.

“Run, dear.” Minerva McGonagall spoke quietly to Serena, giving a reassuring nod knowing that the look on the girl’s face meant an incredulous ‘Seriously?’ and then looking to the red brick wall. “I'll join you with your mother in a moment.”

Serena took a deep breath looking to the wall meters head of her. The witch didn't seem the type to enjoy a lie, Serena thought.

_So this is it. Run, as she says._

“Come on. Go.”

Serena heard the woman repeat again… and so she obliged. She felt stupid for a second; deliberately crashing against some King Cross Station wall was definitely not in her plans, it was not cool at all but then the imaginable painful crash she expected to happen never came; instead Serena found herself contemplating a crimson red and black train. The sound of its engine startled her, the girl’s eyes briefly followed the magical (she guessed) steam coming out of it chimney.

The platform was crowded with young children, teenagers and their families. Some of the girls and boys wore black robes, others wore normal clothes as Serena herself did. Serena’s eyes wandered quickly noting some of the older kids who wore the black robes also wore ties with different colours –red and golden, yellow and black, blue and light grey and green and silver.

Maybe it was all a dream and she was still asleep in her comfy bed.

“We are about to leave, Miss McKinnie.” McGonagall’s voice interrupted Serena’s track of taught. “Say goodbye to your mother and I’ll show you the way.”

Serena hugged her mother, not letting tears fall. She was going to miss Adrienne but at the same time she was intrigued, Serena couldn’t wait to take the so called _Hogwarts Express_ and arrive to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry –her heart was pounding in her chest like hundred galloping horses, eager to run towards, what Serena could feel was going to be, the adventure of her lifetime.

 

*******

 

“Serena McKinnie!” Professor Minerva McGonagall called out.

 

Serena was incredibly nervous, she was always the one keeping it calm when pressure tried to take hold but this time was different. Serena herself was different, she was a _witch_. She was a new guest to a whole new world she hadn't even thought possible to exist: the magical world; she was in a school that she had never heard about, with people she had never seen. Serena though always confident, was terrified and if it were up to her she would flee but hundreds of curious eyes were looking at her –and McGonagall’s piercing blue eyes– prevent her from doing so.

The young wizards and witches that travelled with Serena in the _Hogwarts Express_ were anxiously standing in The Great Hall, watching how the Sorting Ceremony took place. The students from previous years were distributed across four large tables, whispering every now and then when a surname of a known wizarding family came up. Serena supposed it was always that way but yet she also felt as if they were expecting something from her: ‘to join their house, of course´ a chubby boy called Sacha Levy explained to her before the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts called his name.

Serena stepped forward when McGonagall was forced to repeat her name again not without giving her a disapproving look. She didn't look to the emerald cloaked witch that stood ever so tall before a table full of other Hogwarts’ professors. Serena knew there was only way to end the suffering: to walk forward… and in doing so, she ended up crashing against a blonde girl, slightly taller than her. Serena noted the girl’s soft but yet tangled hair, coconut perfume invaded her mind.

_I love coconut._

The blonde girl turned and looked at her for the briefest of seconds, lowering her gaze, murmuring something Serena caught as a “sorry, didn't mean too”, she gave a little squeeze to the girl’s hands and kept walking to face McGonagall and an awful old hat that, apparently, could speak. When Serena McKinnie sat on the stool, the witch brought the hat to rest over her head but not touching it. It didn’t take it a second for the hat to announce:

“RAVENCLAW!”

Serena was still in shock, seated at Ravenclaw’s house table; her mouth remained in a tiny but yet visible ‘o’ form through most of the sorting ceremony, smiling every now and then to the young witches and wizards that kindly approached her to congratulate or welcome her.

 

“Welcome to Ravenclaw, Miss McKinnie, Henrik Hanssen at your service.” A young and very tall boy introduced himself as he offered his slender hand to Serena. She thought Henrik sounded dead serious but yet something warm tinged the young wizard's voice, Serena held tight to Henrik’s hand smiling.

 

_He could be my first magical friend._

 

Serena laughed at her own thought; wizard or not, Henrik could most certainly be her new friend in this journey. She decided later she would ask Henrik if he was head of the house or something, even though Serena doubted it; the boy couldn't be one or two years older than her.

McGonagall’s loud but yet tender voice caught Serena’s attention once again, announcing the last witch to be sorted.

“And last but not least important, Berenice Wolfe.”

Serena realized it was the girl she had previously tripped over, her messy blonde hair would give her away from miles. However, the constant murmuring prevented her from hearing the other girl’s name.

_I’m going to call her Coco._

The blonde witch stood alone at the bottom of the steps that separated her from McGonagall, the talking hat and the banquet table crowded with the rest of the Hogwarts’ teachers. Serena analysed the girl’s posture, she could tell the young witch was afraid but yet she stood with straight shoulders, neck stretched and determined brown eyes looking forward, directly into McGonagall’s piercing blue ones. There was something regal in the girl, something that told her that despite her shy attitude when Serena tripped over her, _Coco_ could –and knew– how to stand her ground. The girl was brave. Serena didn’t know her, not yet anyway… but she liked those qualities so she was most certainly going to like _Coco_ when she met her.

 

Berenice Wolfe didn’t move to face professor McGonagall or the talking hat for that matter. Until…

“Miss. Wolfe” Professor Minerva McGonagall repeated again.

Serena noticed the girl took a deep breath and started walking towards the professor and the hat. When McGonagall put the hat over the girl’s head it didn’t assign a house as quick as it had done with the other students. The hat, Serena thought, seemed to be in doubt; the blonde girl moved her lips. They were engaged in deep conversation, Serena wondered if it was normal.

“What’s she saying to the talking hat?” The brunette asked the boy seated next to her.

“Sorting Hat.” The boy corrected, shrugging and continuing the conversation with the girl seated on his other side.

 

“Another Wolfe, another Slytherin.” The Sorting Hat concluded but yet not announced. “Wolfes are usually easy–”

"Slytherin no. Slytherin no.”

“Plenty of courage, l see. Not a bad mind, either. There’s talent, oh, yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?”

The Sorting Hat kept wondering; students were starting to feel unease… so were some of the teachers, Serena noticed. Two identical boys caught her attention; they seemed worried about what was going on with the blonde girl’s sorting. Serena took a second and more detailed look to the boys. She came to the conclusion that they looked a lot like the girl seated on the stool.

_Could they be her brothers? Why is the hat taking so long?_

“Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!”

“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? Ravenclaw? Mmmh...”

The Sorting Hat moved restlessly in McGonagall’s hand over Bernie’s head. It _tsked_.

“Not all are the same. Join those who will prove all wrong... for your destiny is not sealed beforehand but you are instead, the makers of our own path.”

Bernie closed her eyes before The Sorting Hat announced her fate to a crowded Great Hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

 

*******

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quiet, only the soft and peaceful song of _thestrals_ could be heard in the night. The Sorting Ceremony finished; the jovial chattering of young witches and wizards silenced their giggles and whispering died as the night fell, confined to each house’s common room.

 

It was late, Serena could tell from the position of the moon from where she was sitting on the floor, through the window of her new bedroom. One of her roommates was snoring, and she hoped she would soon learn a spell that could fix it.

Despite all the passing hours since her arrival at King’s Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ and through the Sorting Ceremony, she still couldn’t believe it… at least not yet.

 

The scent of coconut unexpectedly invaded her senses –again. Serena thought of the girl with the blonde messy hair standing alone in front of Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. She got up from her position on the floor and walked out of Ravenclaw’s chambers. She walked through endless hallways… turning left, then right, up the moving staircases and left again.

The new Ravenclaw witch perfectly remembered her prefect’s word: “no one goes out in the middle of the night”, but Serena couldn’t sleep and she always got anxious when it happened, walking the anxiety out helped her. She also had the perfect excuse: she was new, _muggle_ -born even, she didn’t know a thing about the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so if someone caught her, teacher or student, the only thing she needed to do was play the puppy eyes part.

She wandered for a long time not going anywhere in particular, not that she knew of any place in particular she wanted to be anyways. Serena stopped every now and then when a frame caught her eye; she even dared to talk to the figures that were not sleeping like her. She was deep in thought, walking through a corridor that faced an inner garden when a broken sob startled her; Serena kept walking after a few minutes but stopped when she heard the sound again.

_Someone's crying._

The thought of the noise being a ghost crossed her mind but she laughed at her own absurdity.

_Of course it could be a ghost, you idiot. You’re in a freaking school of magic!_

 

A shadow was sitting in one of the arches’ window that faced the inner garden; the pale moonlight enlightened the stranger’s face.

_Coco._

Serena carefully approached the girl, trying not to startle her; her footsteps loud enough so she would know someone was coming. The young witch didn’t seem to bother that it could have been a teacher.

Serena seated herself by the other witch’s side without saying a word, offering her handkerchief. The lonely blonde girl sobbed again, crying even harder but soft trembling hands took the offer Serena had affectionately made.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly, grateful for the stranger’s kind offer.

Serena smiled and put a warm hand over the girl’s, where it was resting on her lap nervously playing with invisible threads in her trousers.

“It's alright, _Coco._ ” Serena blurted out and withdrew her hand, aware of the nickname she had let slipped.

“Sorry, what?” The blonde witch finally glanced up at Serena.

The girl was pretty, a few moles claimed part of her right cheek, her eyes deep brown. She was _very_ pretty Serena thought, if not for the sadness that invaded her facial expressions but most importantly, her eyes.

“You smell –no. Your hair smells of coconut.” Serena offered as a logical explanation, smiling at the other girl and regretted it the instant the words left her mouth seeing the even more confused look that crossed the other girl’s face.

“I didn't– _I don’t_ know your name, that's why I decide to call you Coco because of the scent of your hair.” Serena clarified, giving a nod to the girl’s head a please-don’t-make-me-say-it-again plea in her –also– brown eyes.

“Oh.” The other girl smiled shyly. “Berenice Wolfe.” She introduced herself extending a slim hand to Serena.

“Serena McKinnie.”

“You can call me Bernie, though. Or Coco, I don't really mind.” Bernie shrugged, her back falling, eyes glued to her lap again.  

“Why are you crying?”

Bernie shook her head, coconut perfume invading Serena’s senses once more.

“It's– it's nothing. Not really.”

Serena scoffed at the shameless lie coming out of the other girl’s lips.

“I might be eleven years old and I may come from a non-magical family but there’s something I’m very good at, I can very well tell when someone's lying.”

“Are you a _legilimens_?”

“A what?!” “You what?" Bernie and Serena asked both at the same time, looking incredulously at each other.

“You first.” “You first.” Again the same time timing.

Bernie smiled and nodded to Serena, letting her know she could go first.

"First witch of the family.” Serena offered, smiling apprehensively to Bernie.

“Sorry. You- what?”

Serena barely knew Bernie but the young girl got the funny feeling that `Sorry. What’ was going to be an expression she would hear her new friend said regularly.

“I'm _muggle_ -born, Bernie, or whatever you call it. Neither my mom or dad are or were wizard or witches. No one in my family, according to professor McGonagall.”

Bernie was looking at Serena, not trying a bit to hide her surprise; a perfect tiny 'O' formed in the girl’s pale pink lips. She had never met or even talked to anyone that knew the _muggle_ world.

 

The youngest of the Wolfe’s lived her entire life in the outskirts of London –through the years more inhabitants came to the region and settled down. The small village full of very ancient and rich magic families soon turned into a small but yet prestigious city: Oniros’ valley.

Wolfe's household was protected, with every known charm or spell from prying eyes – _muggle_ or magical. Bernie’s mother, Irene, had always wanted a life in the countryside, away from the capital but since Johannes Wolfe worked for the Ministry of Magic, they needed to be reachable to London.

Despite being only kilometres away from the Capital, Irene, afraid of mixing with _muggles_ , never allowed her husband to take Bernie to the capital, Johannes granting Irene’s wish and easing her fears.

 

“I really, _really_ , wanted to be a Ravenclaw.” Bernie confessed, getting her attention back to Serena.

Serena looked confused at Bernie, again the blonde witch’s eyes were clouded with sorrow –Serena discovered she really hated seeing her new friend like that.

“Why? Why is it _so_ important? Or is it just important to you?”

The blonde girl looked down at her hands, a little bit ashamed, Serena –a complete stranger– could so easily guess how she was feeling; seeing Berenice was not planning on answering Serena’s questions, she continued talking.

“What even is a Ravenclaw? I have no clue on what being a Ravenclaw means –or a damn Huffle-something for that matter.”  

“It is not entirely a what but a who-”

“What?” Serena interrupted Bernie raising her voice a little, trying to look (and sound) more than intrigued, seeing a sparkle of life light up the blonde girl’s eyes.

“Rowena Ravenclaw. She was one of the greatest witches of her time, that's why one of Hogwarts' houses is named after her.”

 

Serena expected Bernie to keep going with the story but apparently she was going to have to rip it word by word out of the other girl’s mouth. Despite her regal and self-righteous stance, Bernie Wolfe was, as a matter of fact, the opposite; the girl was quiet, shy, and modest.

 

“And? I hardly doubt you got a club named after you just because you're a witch. Keep on, tell me Bernie!” She urged her companion, curious.

 

“Ah- Right. First, it’s not a club. It’s a house.” Serena nodded in agreement but kept silent, letting Bernie go on with the story. “Mmmh. Well- Rowena was actually one of the four founding members of Hogwarts. There was also Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena herself and...”

 

Bernie lowered her gaze again, her hands become something very interesting to look at, as if in looking at them she would find the solutions to humankind problems. Serena covered the girl hands with hers also trying to meet Bernie's light brown eyes, to reassure her it was okay... there was nothing her new friend could say that would scandalize Serena, but only awake her curiosity.

 

“And...?”

 

“Salazar Slytherin.”

 

* * *

 


	2. A History of Magic: Back to the Hogwarts Founders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my awesome beta-reader kiefercarlos ♥, for her patience and for reading the chapter over 10 times. Hope she won't get tired of me anytime soon.
> 
> There a few descriptions I took from Pottermore... and somethings I changed. Humor me, pretty please?
> 
> If the story isn't that bad and you want to, kudos and comments are always welcome; as well as constructive criticism. ENJOY! ♥
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to BBC or J.K Rowling. Lucky them.

 

* * *

“Slytherin? That’s your house, Bernie!” Serena excitedly exclaimed. “What’s wrong with it?” The brunette witch asked seeing the worry in Bernie’s eyes, as if the name itself had magic and in saying it out loud, it would summon the dark forces.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Bernie shrugged. “It’s actually not the house itself, but its people. No one understands, not really.”

 

“I could try if you cared to explain it to me,” Serena kindly offered as she gently squeezed the other girl’s hand. “I’m rather impartial, am I not?”

 

Bernie nodded. She didn't know Serena but the girl made her feel at ease; Bernie got the strange feeling, that she and Serena had met before, not under some random circumstance they had forgotten about –that was not possible at all because Bernie had never been near any _muggles_ or been anywhere near the _muggle_ world until she arrived at Hogwarts; what Bernie felt was an odd feeling, as if they had been friends in another time, from another life... kept apart by some arbitrary event and brought back together for the same arbitrary reason.

Bernie told Serena everything she knew about Hogwarts’ founding. It all started with a brief but entertaining summary of the life of each founding member, Godric Gryffindor was the first in the queue.

 

“The ones with a lion on their badge, right?” Serena ventured, looking nervously around, fearing a teacher or student could appear at any minute. She decided she didn’t care, getting to know more about her world and spending time with her new friend would compensate any scold they might receive _if_ they got caught, of course.

 

“No one actually knows when or where the founders were born. Do you remember what the Sorting Hat said about them?”

 

“Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor...”

“His birth place now is named after him: _Godric’s Hollow_. He was okay.” Bernie shrugged again; Gryffindor had never been one of her favourites. “He is renowned for his bravery and skills as a dueller. Gryffindor had a special sword, made by goblins–”

“Goblins can smith?!”

“Yep.”

Bernie explained that goblins were small humanoids, that coexisted with the wizarding world and they were adept metalsmiths notable for their silverwork. They even mint coins for wizarding currency and due to their skills with money and finances they controlled the wizarding economy and run Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It was hard for Serena to believe that the wizarding world was so like the _muggle_ world that they even had to worry about finances.

“Do goblins have magic?” Serena dared to ask, briefly diverting the conversation to the magical creatures; the other girl nodded in agreement. “Do they also have wands?”

Bernie shook her head and pointed out that goblins performed magic without a wand. The young Ravenclaw witch asked a few more questions about the magical creatures and the topic changed back to Gryffindor’s life and what had happened with Godric’s sword.

“The sword remains at Hogwarts but only Albus Dumbledore –The Headmaster– has seen it. Some say it presents itself to deserving Gryffindors in times of need.”

A huge ‘O’ formed in Serena’s lips, eyebrows moving upwards accompanying the feeling of amazement that invaded her. “Cool! What about the other founding members? Helga Huffpuff.”

“Huff _lepuff_ ,” Bernie smiled at Serena’s mistake.

“From valley broad –that was what the Hat said.” Serena’s capacity of retaining information surprised Bernie, she remembered everything about the four founders of Hogwarts because she had read it hundreds (if not millions) of times but her friend had only heard it for the first time only hours ago. Bernie thought that maybe it was a magical ability Serena possessed without even knowing about it.

Returning back to the story of Helga Hufflepuff, Bernie explained she was the founder of the house which valued those that were ‘just and loyal’; according to BathildaBagshot –a most gifted magical historian and author of _‘A History of Magic’_ , the youngest Wolfe described– The Sorting Hat once shared that Helga had vowed to ‘teach the lot’. Helga didn’t judge certain students over others, no matter how much talent they had or what families they came from. Bernie also shared with Serena that Hufflepuff’s founder was known for her talents in Charms and used her remarkable skills for preparing food to create splendid feasts.

“How on Earth can a bloody hat know all of this?!” Serena’s exasperated but yet playful tone stole a laugh from Bernie.

“It’s The Sorting Hat, Serena.” She pointed out The Sorting Hat would know all of those things because it contained the intelligence of all the founders.

 

*******

 

Young Berenice Wolfe was ecstatic, since her father and sister’s death there had been hardly any chances for Bernie to share her love for history of magic with what was left of her family members –Irene was not interested in any details or myths involving the other founders of Hogwarts, Laust and Julian thought History of Magic was the dullest and most boring subject on Hogwarts’ curricula. Both Wolfe boys loved, however, Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

Bernie, always different from the Wolfes that were left, loved the history, of the magical world –she enjoyed searching for every existing myth surrounding the Hogwarts Founders. Therefore, the blonde girl savoured every minute she was spending with Serena.

 

Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff were soon left behind. Before starting Rowena’s story, Bernie wanted to be sure she remembered every tiny detail she had learned about the elder witch’s story. After all, Rowena Ravenclaw was her favourite.

 

“Fair Ravenclaw, from glen…. Right?”        

Serena also noticed how the girl’s eyes glint with excitement, so she let Bernie tell Rowena’s story; letting her spend more time on the tiny details. Serena even forced herself to ask more questions than the ones she already had. It didn’t matter that Bernine might have already explained it or answered the question before; the blonde girl was so cheerful that Serena didn’t mind playing dumb –it couldn’t do any harm.

 

“Rowena Ravenclaw was the most brilliant witch of her time, but her story is one of tragedy. It’s said Rowena was known for her wit and love of learning, very well trained in charms. She wore a diadem that was said to grant wisdom to the wearer. But, Rowena’s own daughter –Helena– grew jealous of her mother’s intelligence, she stole the diadem and ran away. Desperate to see her daughter one last time, Rowena sent a man to bring her home.”

 

Bernie grew silent; Serena noticed the change in the girl’s behaviour. She suddenly seemed small, her pale hands winning her attention once more.

 

“That’s when the story gets pretty sad.” Bernie announced, twitching her mouth, as if the act of thinking about it caused her physical pain; recovering her composure the girl coughed and kept on with the story. “Unfortunately, that man was the Bloody Baron –now Slytherin's House ghost. It is said he was head over heels with Helena and stabbed her in a rage when she refused to come home.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Legend says Rowena Ravenclaw died of a broken heart.”

 

Serena affectionately squeezed Bernie’s hand and let it rest on top of her friend’s.

 

“What happened with her? Helena?”

 

“Helena became Ravenclaw’s ghost.”

 

Serene looked to their interlaced fingers. All the things Bernie had told her that night were sinking in. There were four Hogwarts Founders: brave Godric Gryffindor, just and loyal Helga Hufflepuff, and wise Rowena Ravenclaw. The brunette knew one was still missing but did not yet understand why Bernie was deliberately leaving him out; seeing Bernie’s demeanour was bleak, Serena decided to persist on RowenaRavenclaw a little more, getting back the chatting and cheerful Bernie was the final goal.

 

“Do you think we can talk to her? To Helena? I mean, we all saw Nearly Headless Nick during the feast.”

 

“My brothers told me only a few students actually meet her. We could always try, if that would make you happy.” Bernie offered, her own excitement showing in a shy little smile.

 

Serena nodded with a big smile on her lips; trying to find Helena Ravenclaw was going to be her first adventure in the magic world (apart from the fact of actually being in the magic world, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was –of course– a grand adventure in itself).

 

“Bernie, what about Salazar Slytherin?”

 

They were sitting in the middle of an inner gardenwall, any passing by –teacher or student– could have seen them, luckily fate was on their side that night.

A screeching owl extracted the girls from the bubble they had created, the time travel reaching its end, the Four Founders and their lives left behind. The rose-pink light of dawn caught the young witches’ eyes; both Serena and Bernie had been so engaged in the conversation that none of them noticed the time.

 

“The sun’s rising.” Bernie exclaimed, getting to her feet, slightly worried.

 

“Sh!” Serena shushed her, not moving from the spot she was sitting, “or you’re going to get us caught! You're going to tell me everything about Slytherin, right?” Serena demanded her eyes fixed on her new friends’ expectantly; her hand taking Bernie’s, not letting the girl take another step back.

 

“Promise me, Bernie.”

 

Bernie looked into Serena's eyes, then down to the girl’s hand that had a tight but yet tender grip on her own, she upturned her palm; all of sudden, Serena felt a tickle across her palm and stared in awe as green sparkles danced over the palm of her hand.

A nautilus shell, made of transparent silver crystal, was gradually materializing in her hand; it was warm and it strongly glowed with the gentle touch of the light from the rising sun. Her immediate instinct was to find Bernie’s eyes but they were closed, her free hand hovering over Serena’s, slender fingers barely touching the crystal nautilus shell she had conjured.

 

“How–”

 

“It will guide you to Ravenclaw’s common room. Meet me at the Great Hall for lunch?”

 

Serenaagreed to her friend’s proposal, looking at Bernie and then down to the still warm and glowing object in her hand.

Gathering all of what she had heard that night, Serena came to the conclusion that Bernie was indeed human but, how could shehave performed magic without a wand? There couldn’t be any way that Bernie was a goblin, Serena convinced herself. The question remained though; it was something she would ask her friend maybe the next day.

Serena said goodbye to her new friend and followed her instinct back to Ravenclaw's chambers, the nautilus shell held dearly to her chest.

 

“I’m a witch”

 

* * *

 

Next morning came quickly and Bernie Wolfe was excited about her second day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The girl was eager to discover the subjects, meet the professors and her classmates but truth be told, Bernie was even more anxious to meet her new friend from Ravenclaw for lunch.

Serena McKinnie, _muggle_ -born, first witch of the McKinnie family to join great Ravenclaw house, had caused quite the impact on Bernie; the brunette girl was kind, comprehensive and seemed to have no problems (unlike Bernie) when it came to socializing with people or expressing her feelings. However, the thing that marvelled Bernie the most was the fact that Serena came from a _muggle_ family –Bernie wanted to ask everything about how _muggles_ managed to live without magic, amongst several other things.

 

*******

 

Potions was the first subject in order on Bernie's first day of classes at Hogwarts. Along with two of her roommates Zosia March and Dominic Copeland, Bernie descended deep within Hogwarts’ castle.

It seemed as if they had walked for ages when they arrived to the dungeons –it was colder than in the main castle, and it was creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls; the place was damp and already crowded with her fellow Slytherin companions. Bernie immediately noticed they shared the class with young witches and wizards from Ravenclaw.

Professor Slughorn started the class by taking the roll call and Bernie became aware Serena was the only student missing from the list.

 

_Why isn't she in class?_

 

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,” Professor Slughorn began but the youngest of the Wolfe family did anything but pay attention to her Potions master’s rehearsed speech on simmering cauldrons and its shimmering fumes, liquids that were able to bewitch someone’s mind or his explanations on how to bottle fame, brew glory nor the professor’s assistant intermittent annotations. The professor assistant’s name was Severus Snape, he was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair.

 

The girl’s mind was wondering Serena's whereabouts. What could Serena have been doing that was more important than attending her first day of classes?

 

 

After Potions came History of Magic and Transfiguration before they got the break for lunch. The first subject was rather boring, though Bernie unlike most of the other students seemed to enjoy it; Professor Binns droned on and on while the students scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. The one thing that surprised first years was the fact that a ghost (Professor Cuthbert Binns) was the teacher. Slytherins shared History of Magic classes with Gryffindors.

“According to Hogwarts folklore, Professor Binns has failed to notice that he is dead”, whispered Ric Griffin, covering his mouth so only Bernie could hear him. “Rumours say he simply got up from his chair in the staff-room one morning and left his body behind.”

Transfiguration, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. Professor McGonagall proved the subject’s difficulty and charm entering the room as a tabby cat and then magically revealing her human form, the sound of student’s exclamations, gasps and wows invaded the classroom.

“That was bloody brilliant!” clamoured Hufflepuff’s Sacha Levy, unable to contain his astonishment.

“Thank you for that assessment, Mr Levy. Now, let me tell you… Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,” she said. “Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.”

Like the other students, Bernie was fascinated by McGonagalls display of magic,butBernie immediately knew Minerva was, without a question, an extremely powerful and talented witch and her favourite teacher.

After the spectacle the Professor made the class take notes regarding the safety measures for transfigurations and then McGonagall gave each student a match and they had to turn it into a needle. Bernie soon discovered that magic didn’t come so easily for her when theoretical content of how to follow the steps where involved... so the tricky Transfiguration class managed to distract Bernie’s thoughts on her missing friend.

 

*******

 

The day went by smoothly but lunch time was getting closer and Bernie’s mind was again anxious with the anticipation of meeting Serena for lunch. From the entrance Bernie easily spotted a glimpse of Serena's long brown locks over at the Gryffindor’s table; the girl was deeply engaged in conversation with some Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff student.

Bernie, along with her fellows Slytherin comrades, kept walking towards their table.

“ _There’s not a witch or a wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin_ ,” declared the Hufflepuff boy, perfect timing with theSlytherins gang arrival.

Bernie coughed and met Serena's eyes with sad ones –of course someone would tell her about Slytherin’s past before she did. The Hufflepuff boy face turned white as a sheet.

“Bernie! Hi.” Serena kindly greeted her as she stood up and gave her a brief but affectionate hug. “Come sit with us–”

“I'd better go–” Interrupted the Hufflepuff boy trying to run away from the group that had just arrived. He tripped over his robe and landed on the floor. The girl from Gryffindor helped him up –carefully eying the arrived Slytherin guests– but both of them remained froze in place by the table.

 

Zosia March and Jac Naylor, standing right beside Bernie, laughed and kept walking towards Dom who was already sitting at the Slytherin table; Zosia whispered something similar to “we’ll wait for you on the table” before leaving.

 

“No. There's no need.” Bernie answered to the Hufflepuff boy, raising her hands as a sign of resignation; the blonde girl noticed the confused look Serena gave to her friends.

It was clear to Bernie that Serena didn’t understand the historical feud that was going on; the boy and girl looked to Serena and then back to Bernie. It was there when Serena understood that they seem to be afraid of Bernie.

“Come on, Bern! We have better things to do.” Insisted Zosia’s loud voice from the spot where she was sitting on the table, along with her friends.

Bernie gave Zosia a little nod.

“Yes. I have better things to do –like try to find the Chamber of Secrets and get every single _muggle_ -born witch or wizard killed,” Bernie snapped back, and with a defiant glare she walked away. Inside she was hurting, though. Since she was old enough to understand her family’s conversation regarding Hogwarts, Bernie couldn’t understand how people could be so stupid to be scared of someone for just belonging to a particular Hogwarts’ house. Back then, she had thought Elizabeth, Laust and Julian were good people and it made no difference if they had been sorted into Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

 

“The world isn’t split into good people and death eaters”, her father used to tell her and her siblings.

 

Bernie ate mostly in silence, answering every now and then to the comments that some of her comrades made… until Serena's hasty voice startled her.

“What was _that_ about?” Serena asked from behind, an edge of exasperation tinged the brunette girl’s voice.

Bernie turned and looked over her shoulder to find Serena’s eyes, but didn’t respond to her friend.

“I was waiting for you, Berenice Wolfe!” Serena reproached, a little annoyed by her friend’s childish attitude... but a sudden smile crept on Serena’s lips, paying little attention to the astonished faces of Bernie’s friends. “I have so many things to tell you. Come on!” Serena ordered and walked away from where Bernie and the Slytherins were having lunch.

Intelligent and sharp-witted Dominic Copeland looked incredulously to Serena as she walked away.

“Cheeky,” Dom said with the drama that characterized his voice and snapped his fingers in front of Bernie’s lost gaze to gain her friend’s attention back. “ _Go_. And close your gaping mouth. It's rude.”

 

With a “see you later” a flustered Berenice Wolfe left Slytherin’s table and went after Serena. Once she caught up with her friend’s steps, Bernie didn’t say anything to the other girl instead she quietly followed her, dodging senior students that were coming out of classes. Bernie suspected Serena couldn’t possibly know where they were going so seeing as they were walking in circles with no destination through Hogwarts’ corridors, she grabbed Serena’s hand and pulled her towards the opposite side. She guided them to the garden that faced the groundskeeper’s cottage.

 

“Why are you frowning?” Serena broke the silence, as she sat next to Bernie in the grass; her eyes giving a curious look to the gamekeeper’s house.

“I'm– I’m not–”

Serena huffed and got on her feet, arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

“Is this because of your founding member? I get it. He was crazy, like Hitler. There's no point in saying all of Slytherin students are or are going to be evil. How could you even possibly know that? It's stupid–”

“I– We–”

“Bernie. It's okay.” Serena sat again next to her friend. “Look,” she said as she grabbed the necklace and showed it to Bernie.

“Oh”

Serena was holding a delicate silver chain with a strange intricate pattern. The necklace had a pendant; it was the transparent silver crystal nautilus shell Bernie had conjured the night before.

“It's beautiful. Isn't it?” Serena said endearingly as her soft slender fingers move across it. “I thought it would disappear the minute I got to Ravenclaw’s chambers but it didn't.”

The girl explained and Bernie too thought the necklace would disappear, that had been what she had felt when she conjured what it was supposed to be; a compass.

“This morning Professor McGonagall made me the chain,” Serena continued, her eyes still contemplating her friend’s present.

Bernie squinted at the mention of Professor Minerva McGonagall and wondered how could McGonagall be with Serena all morning when she had been in the Transfiguration classroom at some point of the morning?

“It's lovely. I never thanked you,” Serena gave a quick and without a warning peck on Bernie’s cheek. “Thank you, Bernie. Promise to tell me everything about Salazar Slytherin, later? I need to tell you some things too.”

Bernie was lost for words at Serena's actions –they were so natural and effortless. The _muggle_ girl had a way with words and actions that really amazed Bernie; she even wondered if maybe that way of communicating was proper of _muggles_. If it was, Bernie was glad the circumstances had brought them together; it felt nice to have an opposite.

_No_ , Bernie thought. _Not an opposite... but a complementary_.

Serena got up and extended a hand for Bernie to take. “Shall we go to my very first class?”

 

* * *

 

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room –under the Great Lake to be precise– with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains.

A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. The place also had lots of low backed, black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls and dark wood cupboards. Its walls were decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. The room had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

Serena’s eyes roamed curiously through the Slytherin common room. The windows looked out into the depths of the Hogwarts Lake. The hangout had the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck. She sheepishly nodded hello to those inquisitive Slytherins that kept their eyes on her –some because they did not recognize her as a fellow Slytherin student from the Sorting Ceremony, others in bewilderment for the intrusive presence of a Ravenclaw in their common room.

 

*******

 

“So? Are you going to tell me why you weren't in classes this morning?” Bernie asked as she opened the door to her room and walked to sit on the window’s arcade, hugging her flexed legs, chin resting over her knees.

 

The room was, like Serena’s in Ravenclaw’s chambers, equipped with a centrally-located stove, each student got their own four poster bed, flanked by a set of windows and space for storing personal belongings. The beds were covered in green eiderdowns with green curtains, a nightstand next to it and their school trunks at the foot of their bed. A wooden chair and dresser near the bed, a lamp placed on the dresser and on the wooden board. The dorm had stone walls and wooden floors. The windows also had green curtains.

After giving the room an exhaustive look Serena concluded Bernie’s and her friends room were like hers only the details were different Ravenclaws had blue, Slytherins were green… and she guessed Hufflepuff would be yellow and Gryffindors red.

 

Serena sat on Bernie's bed, not paying attention to what Bernie had said; her eyes examining every inch of the room. She spotted a middle-sized owl, which was standing over Bernie’s trunk; it was white with light browns spots all over its body, piercing blue eyes were looking right back at the young brunette seated on its owners bed.

 

“Serena?”

“It’s beautiful. What’s her name?”

“Serena!” Bernie insisted a little exasperated this time.

“What?”

“I asked you a question. And no, she has no name. I haven’t decided it yet.”

Serena looked curiously to the girl sitting on the floor and then back to the owl. The talk about Bernie’s pet annoyed the blonde girl, Serena noted.

“Why are you suddenly angry and... sad?”

Bernie _tsked_ , shaking her head. Serena knew it was better to leave it be.

“You want to tell me about Salazar, Bernie?” Serena offered, now paying attention to her.

“He was a talented wizard, skilled in Legilemency and Parseltongue–”

“Parsel what?” Serena abruptly interrupted Bernie, making herself comfortable on the bed; lying on her stomach, her head tilted to rest over her hand.

“Parseltongue is the language of serpents and other magical serpent-based creatures.” Serena’s mouth became a perfect rounded ‘O’. “There are some wizards and witches who can converse with them.”

“Can you speak?”

Bernie laughed at her friend’s idea.

“No, Serena. It is really a very uncommon skill and is almost always hereditary.”

“What does it sounds like?”

After tearing apart from Serena the promise not to laugh, Bernie gave her an awful demonstration of how Parseltongue sounded; the room instantaneously filled with laughter. The owl flapped and flew to stand right next to Bernie, scared of the girl’s unexpected amusement.

 

“Ok. Back to Slytherin.” Serena said breathlessly, with tears in her eyes. She didn’t know if she was laughing because of the parseltongue or due to Bernie’s awkward, but yet loving laugh.

It took a few minutes for both girls to gain their composure again.

“In the magical world Salazar is mostly known for his hostile nature towards _muggle_ -borns,” Bernie shrugged. “But not his entire legacy was bad. A very distant descendant of his went to Ilvermorny School –another magical school in the States– and Salazar’s wand was buried in the school’s grounds, turning into a snakewood tree with leaves with restorative powers.”

Furthermore, Bernie told Serena about others great wizards and witches that were sorted into Slytherin and Serena almost fell off Bernie’s bed when the blonde witch told her that Merlin actually existed and that he was known in the magic world as the most famous wizard of all time; leaving the most important detail for the last; with her voice full of pride, Bernie announced:

“Merlin himself was a Slytherin.” A pleasant smile appeared on her lips.

“Are you kidding me?!” Serena couldn’t believe that the Merlin she knew from cartoon movies actually existed. “But Bernie, why everyone is so afraid of Slytherin? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t like _muggles_ or _muggle_ -born people. We all have people we don’t like, it’s shouldn’t be a big problem.”

The owl again flapped and flew to stand right beside Serena. The girl petted the creature and it flew to pose on Serena’s shoulder, curious piercing blue eyes looking between its master and Serena. The sound of voices distracted the girl’s who looked to the opening door.

“Hi there, miss Sassy.” Greeted Dom with a big self-sufficient smile, followed by Jac and Zosia.

The boy sat along with Serena on Bernie’s bed.

“Dominic Copeland,” the young wizard introduced himself offering his hand to Serena.

“Zosia March” said the brunette of blue eyes as she took a place near Bernie, followed by the red-headed witch.

“Jac Naylor” said the red-head witch, but showing little interest she jumped over onto her bed and started reading a book.

“What were you talking about?” Dom asked, as he played with the tiny owl Serena had on her shoulder.

Serena told the boy and girl a brief summary of what they had been talking about with Bernie. Zosia and Dom seemed okay to Serena, the boy was definitely a blunt one but seemed a trustworthy person. Jac, on the hand, was cold and detached but Serena didn’t mind as long as the girl was not rude.

Zosia kindly explained to Serena she had met Bernie and Dominic when they were little, their families living in the same town. They had meet Jac a few months ago, when she moved to Oniros’s valley.

Dom pointed out both he and Zosia were half-blood and Jac was a pure-blood like Bernie... and then they all got interested on Bernie’s explanation of why Salazar Slytherin was a dreadful wizard.

“I read it once in _Hogwarts, A History_ ,” Bernie began. “You all know that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago —the precise date is uncertain— by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age.”

The recently arrived Slytherins nodded in agreement. Zosia and Dom, both brought up in magical families, knew Hogwarts story; Serena, gifted with extraordinary memory, remembered the entertaining lesson on history of magic her friend Bernie had given her the night before.

 

“Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin built the castle together, far from prying _Muggle_ eyes. It was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.” She paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued. “My father use to tell me and my siblings that for a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others.”

 

The Slytherins kid shifted uncomfortable on their seats. Even Jac stopped reading and seemed to be paying attention to what Bernie was saying.

“Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.” Bernie paused again, pursing his lips.

“The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Salazar, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.”

 

“That twisted old loony.” Jac Naylor disdainfully whispered, her attention immediately back to the book on her lap.

There was silence when Bernie finished telling the story. There was unease in the air as three pairs of eyes continued to watch her, hoping for more.

 

“Bern —what exactly do you mean by the ‘horror within’ the Chamber?” Clever and quick Zosia March stole Serena’s question.

 

“That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control,” said Bernie, suspense on her voice.

 

Dom kindly interrupted Bernie to fulfil the part of the story that was missing. He shared with the girls that around eleven years ago the Heir of Slytherin had appeared and opened the Chambers of Secrets.

 

“Legend says a student from Gryffindor named Harry Potter killed the creature. A Basilisk.” Dom added.

 

Jac stood up from her bed and walked towards their bedroom door, opening it but remaining there, with an extended hand she told the Ravenclaw’s girl.

“Night Serena, the History of Magic lesson is over.”

Serena smiled at Jac as she got to her feet –it was late, Jac’s voice didn’t seem annoyed of her presence but genuinely tired.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
